Replay
by Whackedgourd
Summary: G.I.Joe Renegades meets Transformers, characters are imagined as a cross between G1, Animated and Prime Universes. It works in my head. Typical Cobra and Decepticon activities and plenty of Joe and Autobot hilarity. It all starts with a Replay. Rated T for safety. Human language might slip.
1. Finding Replay

Finding Rewind

A secure Cobra warehouse and underground laboratory, in the middle of the night, in the middle of nowhere with only one road and two directions to go in.

"What are you typing, Ripcord?" Scarlet asked, looking over at the paratrooper cum metamorphic plant base shock trooper.

"The events that lead up to our demise." Ripcord said with a grin that flashed white in the darkness. "I'm keeping track of our 'adventures' so that when I publish my memoirs, I can have them both accurate and interesting. Also, this way we have proof that we weren't the ones that started the fighting at these places."

"No one is going to take that, or you, seriously." Tunnel Rat snarked under his breath.

"Is everyone in position?" Duke asked over the radio, all involved answered in the affirmative. "Lets' move in."

Cue in breaking and entering, general sneaking and particular ninja creeping, and sirens going off after one or another trips the laser beam that sounds a really loud and informative alarm. While five of the Joes are engaging the Cobra security guards, Roadblock is already in the R & D part of the underground lab, with Tunnel Rat swiftly escaping the security to help him.

"Man, this place is huge." Roadblock marvelled to himself. Unusual projects, weapons, and unidentifiable miscellaneous objects were scattered on work tables, lab benches, shelves and in the occasional trash bin. Roadblock picked up what looked like his laser cannon, and hefted it to check the sight. "Not a bad piece of work." he muttered, before noticing it had no power coupling. He set the cannon down and moved on to the next area.

Tunnel Rat came out of a vent in the wall and looked around. He spotted Roadblock heading towards him and waved, before he noticed the cages behind himself.

"Hey Roadblock, look at this. They're doing research on animals."

"That is all kinds of low. What are they…researching on?" Roadblock trailed off as he looked into the small cage.

"What is that?" Tunnel Rat asked eyes wide and very confused. "It looks like a..a.."

"A baby robot." Roadblock supplied, when Tunnel Rat's brain failed him. "Hey there, little guy, are you awake?" Roadblock opened the door to the cage to pat the little robot on the shoulder.

"What are you doing? It's a Cobra thing, it'll probably fry us with laser vision or something!" Tunnel Rat shouted then jumped when the little robot burst into electronic wailing and actually cried bright blue tears.

"Aw, now see what you did ? You scared the poor thing. Don't you worry, we'll get you out of here." Roadblock said, trying to sooth the baby into silence. "Grab that bottle. We'll get it more from the other tables. Lets' get outta here." Roadblock and Tunnel Rat gathered up everything they could that had even the smallest resemblance to the baby robot, and high tailed it out of the lab and back to the Coyote. The others were already there and waiting for them.

"What took so long? It was an in and out mission and you two took almost fifteen minutes. What is that in your hands? A new weapon?" Scarlett demanded.

"No. It's a baby." Roadblock said proudly, "And he's coming with us." he added when both Scarlet and Ripcord began to object. Tunnel Rat had long since resigned himself to his fate.

Hours later, long after dawn had finally come. Roadblocks' robo-baby had cried every few hours, only placated by the bottle, which should have long since been empty, and Roadblocks' heavy metal music.

"That's not a baby, that's an alarm clock with legs and power speakers." Ripcord said tiredly. He had been asleep each time the baby had woken up and started to wail.

"Has that transport been there long?" Scarlet asked, checking the passenger mirror and finding a large eighteen wheeler coming up on their sixt, everyone was a little more than tired and on edge, due to interrupted sleep intervals. "I didn't notice till now."

"'Bout as long as that vehicle trailer's been in front of us." Duke said, not bothering to be concerned that they were almost completely boxed in.

A very large truck was making a good attempt to sidle up on the drivers side of the Coyote, while a Military Police car came up to the passenger side. Before anyone in the Coyote could react, the carrier in front of them dropped the back ramp and slowed enough so that the Coyote rolled right up into the holding area. The ramp went up and auto locks engaged, holding the Coyote in place, even as Duke attempted to reverse off the carrier. Then, they noticed that the transport truck and the other vehicles had come up and closed off any escape route, if they had managed to remove the clamps on the tires of the Coyote, they would have no exit off the carrier.

"What's going on?!" Scarlet demanded, as she tried to open her door, only to find it locked. "Unlock the doors, Duke!"

"I can't, everything's dead!" Duke said, trying to start the Coyote and getting nothing in response. "Check your phones, this could be a Cobra trap."

"What would they want us for? We didn't take nothing' from that warehouse." Ripcord said in confusion and a little panic.

"It's not what we took. It's what Roadblock took." Tunnel Rat said, looking at Roadblock and the robot baby huddling in his arms, looking scared and ready to cry again.

"Don't you worry, little guy, we won't let the bad guys take you away again." Roadblock said, tightening his hold on the baby protectively.

First and only disclaimer from me. Clearly, no one on this site owns Transformers or G. . So it is obvious that I do not. I own only my characters and this fictional work.


	2. Chase

Chase

The, now highly unusual, convoy continued driving north west for several hours. Inside the Coyote, tension was still high and space was very limited as Snake Eyes and his motorcycle were in the back of the Coyote.

"How long have we been stuck in this can?" Ripcord moaned, the need to pee had taken them all hostage, and none of them were about to go out the only window, that had opened by itself, to allow fresh air.

"Five hours, thirty eight minutes. We have missed both lunch, and dinner, and now are looking at the opportunity to see which one of us kills the others, and feeds off human flesh just to remain alive." Tunnel Rat said morbidly, not looking up from the romance novel he had found in Roadblocks' duffel bag. Roadblock was sleeping, the robot baby was asleep as well.

After being loaded on the carrier, the little robot had stopped fussing so much and had quickly wound down and fallen into a deep sleep. Scarlet and Duke were also taking advantage of the situation and catching some shut eye as well. Who could tell sometimes, with Snake Eyes, if he was asleep or not. As it stood, both Tunnel Rat and Ripcord were on watch duty. Soon, they eased to a rolling stop, picked up some speed again and then stopped completely. That was also when the locks popped and the doors were opened from the outside.

"Exit the vehicle." a tinny, piped in, voice said, and then repeated in several languages, including Italian, Chinese, four different African dialects, and some Cajun, for whatever reason. Duke and Scarlet were the first to get out of the Coyote, followed by Ripcord and Snake Eyes. Tunnel Rat and Roadblock were in the middle of a whispered argument involving the robot baby. "Exit The Vehicle! With the Infant!" was snapped loudly at them, and both practically dived out of the Coyote.

"What's going on?! Where are we?!" Duke demanded. A new, mellower, baritone answered him.

"We are unable to provide you with a location. Suffice to say that you still remain in the United States of America. As for what is going on; you are in possession of our child, and we want her back." the voice had gone from mellow to freezing and Roadblock held the baby closer.

"How do we know that this ain't some kind 'a Cobra plot to get him…her back to their labs?!" Roadblock demanded, looking around for anyone. Even the vehicle transport was gone. The transition had been so smooth, that they hadn't even noticed that it had left.

"We are not Cobra and you do not have a choice in the matter. Release the sparkling and enter your vehicle. We will transport you to the closest city and leave you there. It is for the best that you do not look back." said the baritone.

"Uh-uh. We aren't going anywhere, until you show yourself and explain why you kidnapped us. A toy robot baby isn't a good reason." Scarlet said loudly and planted her feet on the floor, at ease position and made ready to wait out the voice.

"One moment please." said the baritone. A few minutes later, a door, a very invisible door, slid open and a man walked in.

"Hi, I'm Spike. So, all you guys have to do is hand over Replay, and you can leave. Red's told me that you don't want to, until you have answers. Unfortunately, I can't give you those answers without ten five star generals' and the Presidents' say so. So unless you want to wait out the rest of your life in the habitat, you may as well leave." Spike said congenially, fairly politely, for someone non-military.

"If you think…" Scarlet began, working herself up for an argument.

"Look, lady, the guys that picked you up, they could just gas you and then leave you in Mexico if they wanted. They're giving you the chance to be taken to the nearest city and let go." Spike said. "Really, look how easy it was to pick you up in the first place."

"You called the little guy Replay. What's that supposed to mean?" Roadblock interrupted before Scarlet could open her mouth again.

"It's her name. Replay is a girl, and the youngest of her siblings. She was kidnapped a week ago. No one could get a bead on her location, not until you guys picked her up." Spike explained and took Replay, who was waving her three fingered hands at him and smiling like any baby would at a trusted friend. "I'm going to take her to her dad. You have until I come back to make a decision." Spike said, then winced when Replay started wailing, all her trauma coming to the top and overwhelming her. He left with her and the door slid shut and vanished. Snake Eyes was at it immediately, looking for the creases.

Outside the containment room, Spike stood with Replay and her 'dad' Blaster. He was anxiously scanning her and crooning a Cybertronian lullaby, as he waited for Ratchet to appear and check her out. Spike looked up at Optimus Prime.

"They might want to find out just who can make a baby that big, Optimus." Spike said, "I know I would."

"We will have to cross that bridge when we come to it, Spike. For now, see if you can't make them want to go." Optimus said, in his smooth, baritone. "Try to keep our secret a little longer."

"You can count on me Optimus. By the way, Carly wants to know if we can spend a few weeks here in the summer. She wants to get away from college for a while and I like being here with you and the others." Spike said hopefully.

"We'll see, Spike." Optimus said with a deep chuckle.

"See if you can find out how Replay was kept off our grid, will ya Spike?" Blaster asked anxiously. "I don't want this to happen again."

"And find out what they were feeding her. She's severely undernourished. Blaster's going to have to line feed her for a week at least." Ratchet growled as he held a quietly weeping Replay. Spike was about to reply when he saw another E.D.C. soldier entering the viewing room, followed by, a relative to the Autobots, small hyper A.I. drone called Tungsten. This drone belonged to Wheeljack, hence it's higher intelligence and heavier armour, plus it's weapon mounts and extensive fire suppressant tank. Tungsten was built to take a blast from a nuclear warhead and still be able to put out the fires.

Spike ran down the hall and went inside, only to see the E.D.C. soldier chasing one of the captured soldiers around the room. The others were watching in bemused disbelief.

"I said I was sorry!" Tunnel Rat shouted as he slid across the floor and rolling under the Coyote.

"I don't care! You can apologize all you want, it doesn't change the fact that you went AWOL! Do you have any idea what that did to your mother?!" shouted Rosalie as she took an expert slide under the Coyote and collided with Tunnel Rat. "Do you know how disgraced your mother felt? Your dad was talking about taking you out of his will. I spent three weeks convincing them to let you off the hook. And now, as my boss and his people are going through a crisis, you show up, with the cause of the crisis in your friends' arms. How did you find her?"

"We got a tip that Cobra was developing new weapons. We checked it out and found the kid in a cage." Tunnel Rat said, propping his head on his hand. "What does it matter? The kid is safe. It's with it's uh, dad." Tunnel Rat said.

"Her name is Replay and she's a little girl. She's been online here on Earth for just over a year. She was kidnapped just before her reanimation date." Rosalie said. "And I was supposed to be watching her and her older brothers, Eject and Rewind. We spent hours looking for her. I did come in here to thank whoever saved her, and I saw you." Rosalie said, coming back around to her secondary reason for entering the room.

"What do you mean, 'here on Earth'?" Tunnel Rat asked blankly. "Is she an alien or something?"

"If you're finished making out under the truck, Optimus wants you to show our new inductees around." Spike said, he had been fighting with Tungsten and his many fire hoses.

"What do you mean, 'New inductees'?" Duke asked warily.

"Ma-am, gentlemen, welcome to the Earth Defence Corp." Spike said proudly.


	3. Introductions

As many other authors say; Reviews are love.

Introductions.

"Ma-am, gentlemen, welcome to the E.D.C." Spike said proudly.

"The what?" Duke asked, nonplussed.

"The Earth Defence Corp. We are a military organization with above top secret clearance. You met Replay, that gives you automatic clearance to be accepted into our lowest ranks. The five of you are now Handlers." Spike explained. "Com with us. You'll be introduced to some other handlers and their primary charges. My primary charge is Bumblebee. He's out on patrol right now, but should be back in a few breems."

"A what?" Scarlet asked blankly

"A unit of time in their measurement. Klik, breem, groon, cycle, joor, decacycle, orn, decaorn, vorn, decavorn. They measure time more than we do. I just went from their second to their century. A vorn is eighty three years to us." Rosalie said, pulling out what appeared to be a large tablet. "And most of their time isn't halved or doubled. One orn is two days to the hour. But a decaorn is almost eight weeks long. Hard to measure up to that accurately enough to post a duty roster."

"Who are they and what is going to happen now that we are handlers?" Duke asked a bit suspiciously.

"They are not going to tell you yet. As for what's going to happen to you first? Pray that First Aid is on shift in the med bay, and not Ratchet. He won't be nice today. Not with Replay in such poor condition." Rosalie said before Spike could open his mouth.

"They love their kids, a lot more than their human equivalents. It isn't uncommon for a carrier to be treated as the second coming of their messiah. And the sparkling itself is raised in a very loving and communal area. Children are rare among their kind. The naturally sparked kind at least. Those from Vector Sigma are…"

"Nnng! Uh-uh!" Rosalie interrupted Spike by miming shut up at him.

"They also have taboos and forbidden things that even the highest ranked humans aren't supposed to know about." Rosalie said, practically hissing at Spike.

"but Carly, Spike, Chip, and I all know about Vector Sigma and so do you." Spike protested.

"I'm not supposed to know that. Sky Dive told me how he and the Aerial bots were brought online, because we were doing research for First Aid. How we went from quantum mechanics and physics to the intricacies of alien birthing methods, I still don't know." Rosalie muttered, shaking her head.

"When did you learn anything about quantum mechanics and physics?" Tunnel Rat asked. "And where are you taking us?"

"Still paranoid, Nicky?" Rosalie asked with a grin. "Relax, we're taking you down to Med bay for your scans and implants. You'll need them to understand certain terms and dialects."

"Implants?! These doctors are going to perform surgery on us?!" Ripcord asked in a panic.

"No. They don't do anything so barbaric on organics. They'll perform a few scans to download your DNA sequences, and things like height, weight, optimal body fat and muscle tissue, brain functions. Then you're place in a sterile room and they let the nanobots do all the work." Spike said. "We're waiting for patents to go through so that this can be used on terminal illnesses. Those weeny little nanobots are better then surgeons from Nebulos. OW!" Spike yelped out loud when Rosalie elbowed him in the ribs.

"They aren't even cleared and you're telling them about another alien race that can use cyber biotic implants as a daily detail? Spike, what does Carly see in you, really?" Rosalie asked sarcastically.

"You're almost as bad as Red Alert. Chill out before you go into cardiac arrest." Spike muttered.

"Red Alert is our Security Director, and there are those who think he takes things too far. He would rather be wrong all the time, then right just once. His job is our safety, so he covers all the bases as he sees fit. And you are going to find yourself locked in a closet with Sunstreaker again, Spike." Rosalie explained, then grinned nastily at Spike.

"You know what? I think I'll go find Hound or Trailbreaker. See if they're going to Africa or Brazil." Spike said, turning down a different hall and leaving the group to Rosalie.

"As fun as it was watching you threaten him, who or what is a Sunstreaker?" Roadblock asked.

"He is one of the two best front liners we have here on base. He and his twin brother are two of the best soldiers you'll ever meet. Aside from Ironhide, no one is more feared on the battlefield. And that doesn't include the rest of the command staff or lower ranks." Rosalie said proudly. "Sunstreaker is also one of my personal charges, him and Sideswipe, his twin. My primary is Bluestreak. You'll be assessed by Prowl and Smokescreen, they'll decide if you get a primary or just stay on as a secondary handler." Rosalie said, then looked around the corner.

"Something wrong?" Scarlet asked, looking over Rosalie's head.

"No, just making sure the coast is clear. Sideswipe likes to pull pranks on the new recruits." Rosalie drawled, then grinned. "You should have seen what he did to Blur. And what Blur did for revenge." she chuckled wickedly. "And here is Med bay."

"I'm still not sold on the whole implant thing." Duke said.

"It doesn't hurt, they can't be detected by airport scanners and nothing short of the plague or a bullet, will kill you. Age does continue and that you will die of. The nanobots only make sure you are healthy, not immortal. That would be wrong. They have a set period of five years in activation. After that, you have to come back to get them reactivated. Dead nanobots are flushed out of your blood stream naturally. They can rebuild more of themselves, using materials gleaned from your body." Rosalie explained nonchalantly.

"Like parasites? We have to go through this and that?!" Ripcord demanded in a panic.

"Either this or a mind wipe and Mexico. This is non-invasive and you'll see why in a minute." Rosalie said and walked into the Med bay.

A large boom box sat on the table, twelve feet high at it's lowest.

"Blaster? What are you doing here?" Rosalie asked in surprise.

"Jus' having a check done on Replay. Ratchet wanted a better scan done. She's doin' good, just undernourished, like she wasn't getting proper energon." Blaster said, still in boom box mode.

"Look, me and Tunnel Rat here found her in a cage with a bottle. It didn't empty, no matter how much she used it." Roadblock explained, "We thought it was solar powered or something."

"She's going to be fine. It's a good thing you all found her when you did. Ratchet said that the bottle was so low on recycled nutrients and additives, that she was filling her tank and starving at the same time. She only needs a week of nursing as opposed to dying from nutritional starvation." Blaster said, as magnanimous and forgiving as he could be without forcing the sentiment. "She keeps asking for a certain type of music though. Seems you made an impact on her."

"Aw, not heavy metal?" Tunnel Rat complained with a groan.

"Yep, Jazz is absolutely tickled about her new love." Blaster chuckled.

"It's only been an hour, and you know what went on?" Duke asked, then was interrupted by a police car siren.

"What's the matter Prowl?" asked Rosalie, as the police car cruised to a stop.

"Your friend in black has been apprehended outside the command centre. Red Alert is panicking." Prowl said calmly.

"Is that cop car talking?" Ripcord asked surprised.

"Of course not. It's coming from the speakers and it's not a police car, it's a military law enforcement vehicle. Really Ripcord, you should know that." Scarlet snapped, her temper shortened by what seemed to her, a bunch of secrets and ill conceived humour.

"Prowl is the Second in Command and we have to go get your black ops friend, before Red releases the twins on the base out of desperation." Rosalie said archly and walked out of the med bay.

"Hey, Rosa, take Rewind and Eject with ya." Blaster called and two cassettes shot out of the boom box. The tapes transformed into two four foot humanoid robots, one blue and the other black.

"Holy Crap! What are those things?!" Tunnel Rat shrieked hiding behind Roadblock with Ripcord.

"They are Eject, the blue one, and Rewind, the black one." Rosalie explained as both short robots ran to Roadblock and circled him curiously, all the while chattering like fax machines and modems.

"Yes, he's a big human. Step back a little boys. They've only met Replay." said the MP car. The two small bots jumped back immediately, but continued to chatter and huddle together as if giggling and gossiping.

"Those.. Those…"Duke stuttered, at a loss for words.

"They are Replays' oldest brothers. Although they're older than all of us combined, they're still younglings." Rosalie said and got into the patrol car.

"Where's the driver?" Ripcord asked, now a little freaked out.

"Remote controls and pre-programmed courses." Scarlet said, rolling her eyes at Ripcords' paranoia. "Move over, I'm coming too. Snake Eyes will listen to me."

"Back seat newbie. And just 'cause he'll listen, doesn't mean he'll obey." Rosalie pointed out, staying in Prowls' front seat. Scarlet huffed in irritation as she climbed in the back with Duke.

"It may be best if you remain with the other three, Rosalie." Prowl said quietly. "I will remain in alt mode and return these two to you in a short while, provided everything remains calm and under control."

"Alright Prowl. You wanna send Bluestreak around? I'll continue the tour with the small twins and introduce them to the others when Bluestreak shows up." Rosalie said, talking to the steering wheel like it was alive, before getting out of the patrol car. Ripcord was already climbing in the passenger seat.

"I ain't sticking around here with the crazy and the robots." was all Rosalie, Tunnel Rat, Roadblock, and the twins heard as Prowl pulled away.


	4. Introductions part 2

A little wordy for one chapter, so I split it in half.

New encounters.

"That car is driving itself." Roadblock said, impressed.

"We have cars, motorcycles, trucks, semis, boats, aircraft, and space craft that can all drive themselves. You met a stereo that can talk and turn its' cassettes' into robotic organisms." Rosalie pointed out dryly. "A car that can drive itself is not unusual around here."

"You said space craft. Why would you say space craft?" Tunnel Rat asked nervously.

"Because Cosmos and Omega Supreme are space craft. Omega's away right now. But Cosmos is probably hanging around. You won't meet him until later." Rosalie explained as they walked with the little bots running ahead. A car engine purred into ear shot, a high performance engine, but no vehicle appeared.

"I heard a car, but where is it?" Tunnel Rat asked, getting really paranoid.

"It's Mirage. Jazz probably sent him as escort until Blue shows up." Rosalie said, unconcerned. "Mirage has a special ability. He can go about unseen. Unheard is another matter. When he activates his sound dampeners, it creates a high frequency whine that I and other women can hear, but it's close to inaudible to Mirage himself." she explained with an unconcerned shrug.

"So some ghost car is following us?" Roadblock asked sceptically.

"No, Mirage is following us with his electro-particle disruptor engaged. Watch how you speak to, and of, him. He is very high class and proper in his display of manners and class. He's not someone you piss off just cause you can. Uhh, side note, don't piss of Sunstreaker or and of the minibots. It never ends well." Rosalie said with an aggravated sigh as two small cars shot by, tires squealing on the slick metal floors, they were being followed by a large black truck that seemed to loom, rather than drive, in pursuit of the small cars. "Speak of the devil, Skids and Mudflap are minis, while Ironhide is warrior class. That truck is almost too small for him to use." Rosalie added, pursing her lips thoughtfully, making Tunnel Rat chuckle.

"You look like a fish when you do that." Tunnel Rat laughed.

"Whatever mole boy. You still digging in the dirt?" Rosalie asked acidly.

"Tunnel Rat here has saved our lives before." Roadblock pointed out, defending Tunnel Rat, but succeeding in making Rosalie spin around and grin wickedly at Tunnel Rat, while he groaned in realisation.

"Tunnel Rat? That's better than Mole-Boy!" Rosalie laughed hysterically for a moment. "Tunnel Rat, he. I'm going to get mileage out of that. A lot of mileage."

"It's my code name and it was Ripcords' dumb idea." Tunnel Rat protested, only to have Rosalie and Roadblock start chuckling at him.

They kept walking down silver and grey halls for another few minutes, occasionally looking down different halls that had been darkened to prevent unwanted attention. Tunnel Rats' paranoia was acting up something awful, until Rosalie told him that 'yes, the cameras' are watching us' and 'No, it's Red alerts' job to keep an eye on everything' After about fifteen minutes, they reached a large, open area, that only Rosalie called a room.

"Okay, so this is where you are going to meet Bluestreak. Rewind and Eject will translate what you don't understand, because I can't make parallels with some of their language and dialect differences. Oddly enough, slang comes through perfectly." Rosalie muttered and climbed up to the catwalks that ringed the large room. "Come on, you can't expect Blue to lay on the floor just to talk. He would, don't get me wrong, but I won't let that happen. He's too sweet and kind to admit to being put out." Rosalie said, most of what she was saying was going over Tunnel Rats' and Roadblocks' heads.

"So what's the deal with the scaffolds?" Roadblock asked, a little afraid of the answer.

"Up here, we're near eye level with some of the taller guys, over head with the minis and waist high with the biggest that can actually fit inside the room." Rosalie explained blandly, this was old news to her, so she didn't notice the reaction it had on her company. Eject and Rewind were swinging around the bars and handrails twenty feet above the floor and Roadblock made to grab Rewind when he slipped and almost fell to the ground.

"Kids really heavy." Roadblock grunted as he hauled Rewind up with effortless help from Eject.

"They both weigh close to three hundred pounds each in their root modes. I'm surprised you were able to lift him at all." Rosalie said, impressed.

"Couldn't have done it without this lil guy here helping'." Roadblock said as he patted Eject on the head. Eject warbled, a happy sound, at the touch and the praise.

"One thing you should know about the youngest ones, they love physical contact. They are symbiotic in their need for contact. It reassures them and comforts them. They're like opossums or marsupials in general. The older they get, the less contact they need." Rosalie said, charmed at the look on Ejects' face, it was one of extreme smugness and pleasure. "They don't grow out of the need for contact, even as adults, they require contact with at least two others. And don't let the warbling and clicking and general noise fool you. They're just talking in their language. They know every Earth language. Blaster and Jazz are fluent in most of them, simply because Blaster is head of Communications, and Jazz is Jazz." Rosalie said with a laugh as a burst of static laced with horrible electronic screeches came from the speakers on the walls.

"Was that Red Alert?" Tunnel Rat asked uneasily.

"Yep. He thinks I'm giving away sensitive information. Since you don't have your implants yet, you wouldn't have understood what he just said." Rosalie said with a grin as the static continued to hiss at them.

"Ooh! Strike out!" Eject laughed at the camera. Rewind was nattering on at the camera as well, just not in English..

"He spoke in English!" Tunnel Rat said, slightly shocked.

"Did I not just say they knew English? Or something along those lines?" Rosalie asked dryly.

"Score!" Eject shouted brightly and began laughing as Rewind looked smug. Both cassettes began their game of acrobatics again. A few minutes passed as Roadblock watched the little twins play and Tunnel Rat and Rosalie stood in awkward silence.

"Uhh, so how long have you been working here?" Tunnel Rat asked quietly.

"Some days it's too long and others, not long enough. But you want an almost exact estimate. Well, one night I was working in a factory, closing out, and a comet comes and slams into the building! Now, just for details sake, this was an animatronics factory. I was on the construction staff. We had just finished three months of work on a bunch of dinosaurs for a theme park. The comet slams into the building, front end was where reception and the labs were. Out back was building and testing. I was out back. I ran around front and, rising out of all the rubble, a robot, just like these ;little guys. Only this one was forty five feet tall. And to add to the problems at hand, two more comets slam down not twenty feet away. I was thrown into the giant robot by the concussive waves alone." Rosalie said with a sigh and rubbed her head. "And that wasn't the end of it, oh no, that would be too easy. I'm sitting on the robots foot as two more robots are looking at me like I'm dinner, and then more comets touch down. So now there are five of these things and sirens in the distance. The first one looks around, spots the animatronic dinosaurs and shoots a green light at them. Nothing happened and then I hear this weird sound, like music and machines at the same time. I look back at the robots, but they aren't robots anymore. They are dinosaurs, only silver, red and blue. The one I landed on, leaned done and said 'Me Grimlock. Who you little squishy?" I think I must have fainted then, cause I woke up here and Grimlock was all but eating another robot close to his size. He wanted to keep me, so their boss said I could stick around for a while. And since the Dinobots aren't allowed out where normal people can see them, they have to live on an island where no one can find them or even reach the island. They don't mind, they like it there." Rosalie finished up her story as two vehicles drove into the room. They both transformed and Tunnel Rat screamed in terror.

"Oh _please_! Smokescreen and Bluestreak aren't going to do anything to hurt you." Rosalie said annoyed at Tunnel Rat's reaction. "Though, Smokescreen's a gambler and may sell you off to the highest bettor. Bluestreak will just talk your ear off." Rosalie added with a smile at Bluestreak.


End file.
